


Family don't end with blood

by Supernatural_AssButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_AssButt/pseuds/Supernatural_AssButt
Summary: The morning air is brisk; why did I ever have to wake up, all the images passing threw my head. Why did I go on that hunt alone?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/You, Jody Mills/You, John Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post/fan fic, I know my grammar isn't the best but I hope everyone can still enjoy!

The morning air is brisk; Probably why your face feels like it's been frozen for couple of hours. This is also why I'm probably starting to stir awake. 'What time is it?'. The bright white light glistens off the snow, but starts contributing to a headache. Last night I decided to drink my pain away with whole bottle of whiskey, defeated. The whole night was a reck to be honest. I decide to look at my cellphone, '12pm? Fuck'. I start to wake up more after taking a peek but I wish I didn't, the images that are pass threw my conscience right now, 'how could that of happened on your watch?' I ask myself.

I sigh, this wasn't a normal hunt you decided to take on, but you didn't know that in the beginning. This was a pack of dijnns, they're a rare race of supernatural cave dwelling hermits that have the power to produce powerful hallucinations inside the minds of humans. They don't work in packs, and that's what I assumed starting that case.. but it was much more than that and I thought I could take them on my own. I was horribly wrong. 

Before I could get out of bed, someone knocks on the door. 'Shit, that must be the home owners, or fucking cops'. For the past couple weeks I haven't been able to afford motel rooms, things have been tight ever since running out of fake allies and well, money. "YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO COME OUT HERE", yup, that's the cottage owners. You stand up "10", you packed all gear "4", then out the back door, "1". 

*1 Hour Later* 

"Would you like some coffee?" I jump in my seat. "Oh, sorry if I scared you, just, you've been sitting here for 10 minutes and haven't said a word to anyone", I look at the time. I actually came in 20 minutes ago, shit. "Yeah that'd be great, sorry for loitering". She laughs "Don't worry darling, your not loitering now" she winks and walks away, your glad she left though because you don't know how much longer you could look at another human being without crying. Every single minute you picture the families, dead. 'Why did I go on this hunt alone, why didn't I call someone for back up. Maybe I could have saved those families'. So many questions run threw your mind, it was supposed to be a normal hunt. 

Before I could think any longer at how much of a failure I am, I get a call. Picking up the phone to your surprise, you warely see, 'Unknown number'. You never get unknown callers, so this is new to you. But before you could answer the waitress is back "Would you like anything else?", I put my phone down. "No thank you, how much for the coffee?", she smiles "Free, you look like you've had a ruff morning girly. Enjoy the rest of your day!".  
You don't know the half of it.

*2 hours later*

The shower is hot on your soft skin, but this isn't ment to be a relaxing shower. The knob is turned to max and it feels like your skin is about to melt off, and quite frankly, you wished it did. All the sin you saw in the last 12 hours, all the blood, guts and fear. You wished it was over. 'Why am I beating myself up over this? I need to get a grip, I've seen worse. But why can't I get over this'. You start to cry, the pain is to over whelming. Not the shower, but your emotions, you aren't used to these "Feelings". 

From the beginning of time you were taught to hide your emotions, your whole family is.. was hunters, but that's another story for another time. At a young age you were taught to kill monsters, you knew what monster could be under your bed or even worse, hell you could of even killed a Wendigo at the age of 14. You didn't and still don't like showing your emotions, even in private. You were taught to be that way, a soldier. It's a weakness as I see it, but why show them now. 

You hear the phone ring again, 'fuck who keeps calling me', you wipe the tears. You step out of the shower, and stare questioning weather to answer it or not. But you decide to, what the hell. "Hello, who is this." There's a woman on the other side "Hello, is this Y/N? My name's Jody, I'm the sheriff of Sioux Falls, South Dakota? I'm calling because.." I hang up. I don't need this shit and frankly I don't.. RING.  
I answer again "Look I don't know what you think I've done, but..." she cuts me off "I need help with a hunt, a hunter by the name of Jake Langston gave me your number a few years back, said if I needed anything to call this number and I'm in a mess right now". You pause a moment, that was one of my brothers fake allies names, my brother gave this woman my number, who I've have NEVER met before, and is calling for help. "Look, lady. I have no idea who you are and I'm sorry, my hunting gig is off right now. I'm on vacation so if you don't mind.." she cuts me off again, "Look please, I have no one else to turn too. I'll even pay you, just to help give some input, you have somewhat of a reputation from what I've seen when searching your name. Please." 

*1 Day Later*

You WERE in Maine, but now here I am, Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I usually don't make these trips for random people, to be honest I hate driving for long periods of time. But if my brother gave this number to Jody, (I think that's her name) she must be important. 'She better have a good reason to drag me all the way here'. You haven't slept in over 24 hours and being this sleep deprived isn't helping the whole Dijnn problem process in your head. 

Before I parked and even step out of my 2019 Camero (don't ask me how I got this in my possession), this sweet looking lady walks out. She has short brown hair, with brown eyes. She's skinny and short, but still looks fierce. I park and jump out of my car. "Nice wheels", she points to the Camero. "Oh, yeah this thing? Not as reliable as you think" she laughs. "It's nice to finally meet you Y/N", we shake hands.


	2. Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Jody call me here?  
> I drove a whole day just to meet a woman I've never met before, but if my brother knew her, I need to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as the first chapter, but I wanted to post something so y'all can keep reading 😁

We walk into the sheriff's office, to which, looking around you see all of these hunting trophies; deer heads, moose antlers, a huge stuffed bear in the corner of the station (wow), and more. "Hey, you okay?", I heard Jody call out. I turn my attention to her "Sorry, my minds just wondering... Where did you get the bear?", she laughs. "Its actually fake, no one in this station has the guts to actually shoot one. Well, except me!" I laugh under my breath, I still don't know why I'm here. She didn't really explain anything over the phone, just said it was better to talk about it in person because, face to face is better for her. "So, you said you needed help on a case?.." she sighs. "Yeah, it's been touch an go here the last couple weeks. People have been disappearing with without a trace, and the people we do find have been.. well skinned and blood drained." 

You turn away from Jody, and your mind flashes back to 2 days ago:  
It's been hours since you left the cabin, the cold Maine air sends shivers down your back as you feel yourself getting colder. But your not going to give up, those families they need to be found before those bastards Dijnns drink them dry. But to your astonishment it's 11:27pm now, you've been out for over 5 hours, and you feel yourself seizing up from how cold you are, it is - 21 after all. 'Fuck, I need to turn back. I can't die out here from fucking hypothermia', just as you turn around you see a cave. It could have been a random cave, but this is so far the only one you've seen in the last couple hours and if there's a chance, there's a chance. I decide to walk into the cave, and as soon as you walk in, you smell it. The smell of musty iron in the air mixed with the familiar scent of blood, this makes you realize you found the place. But it was to late.

"Y/N?" Jody is now at your side. You realize your hands are shaking, and soon grip them together to stop. "Sorry about that, I was just thinking to myself!", Jody gives you a weary look "Okay, well.. since your going to be staying here for a while, your more than welcome to stay at my place for the time being. But be forwarned 2 teenage girls live in the household too, they're loud and between you and me are seriously hormonal right now", I laugh. "Thank you for your hospitality, I would love to stay with you" I would of rather'd be in a motel alone or even breaking into a cabin, but it would be nice being warm for once.

*After Dinner* 

Jody cooks damn good scalloped potatoes, because I'm as full as full can get. But laying on the quest bed, your mind just can't shake it. 'This is the same MO the Djinns had back in Maine, what if they're here? No that can't be possible, it was just 2 days ago when they left and this has been happening for a while here in South Dakota.' So many questions run threw your head, so many questions are left unsolved. But as soon as your mind starts to wander, your mind drifts to sleep.


	3. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 weeks since I entered Sioux Falls, and nothings happened so far... maybe I should move on.

It's been 2 weeks since you arrived to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Strangely enough though, no new leads have turned up, but that doesn't stop you and Jody from continuing the search.   
Sadly, all the bodies that'd been found have already been barried and since they're freshly barried, the family's are still visiting everyday. Making it impossible to dig them up, but also fucking cutting even more leads. 

"Any new information?" Jody walks in, she just got off work from what it looks like. "Hey! No new leads so far showing up on the web, how goes your search?" She sighs. "Horrible, no new information has come into the station and the trail is getting cold. I don't really know what to do at this point." We sit in silence, this whole hunts been shit. Sure staying here is nice, I've gotten acquainted to everyone in the household and it seems like everyone likes me (Claire seems to like me the most though). But this isn't my forte, I work alone. Working with people makes you attached, attached makes you care, and you can't care for people in this industry.

I close my laptop and relax in my chair, "Look Jody, I know it's been 2 weeks since we started this hunt. I appreciate you letting me stay here, but I'm sorry there's other things to hunt and other people to save, if it's been already 2 weeks without any leads.." She cuts me off, she really likes doing that. "Look, I understand completely. It's been a while, and you want to move on." I smile. "Thank you for understanding, but if anything turns up I'm more than happy to come back an help." She starts walking toward me, and to my surprise, hugs me. "Stay safe out there you hear me?", it's been a while since I've felt warmth from another person. An it's surprisingly nice. 

*1 Hour Later*

"You promise to stay safe?" I turn around to see everyone standing on the porch. "Of course I'll stay safe, or at least try too." I laugh, it's been a good 2 weeks living here with Jody and her family but it's time to move on. I'm not sad to leave though, I need too. I need to find those Dijnns and put an end to this, as well as get away from every human possible. I can't be around another person, I work alone and that's final unless necessary. 

As I pull out of the drive way they start waving goodbye, I do a quick honk and start pulling away. But as I do so, someone else pulls into the drive way, someone with pretty nice wheels. I know cars pretty well, it looks to be is a Black Impala, 66 or 67 model? Either way, nice wheels.

*4 Hours Later* 

I'm almost to North Dakota when I receive a phone call, 'unknown number' I thought to myself. Jody gave me her actual number so this is weird, I never get unknown numbers so this is just weird! I decide to pull over and answer the phone anyway, "Hello? Who is this" the line is silent, I try asking again. "Hello?" But this time, I hear muffled noises and the person is trying to video chat with me now.

My heart starts pumping, I don't know who this is and frankly this is really weird, but something tells me to click enable video call, and I'm so thankful I did.


	4. How was I so stupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should have known! How could I've been so blind to not see it?

I'm driving 100mph down highway 29 almost entering Sioux Falls. When I answered the video call to my astonishment I see Jody tied up but she's not holding the phone, another person's holding the phone (Probably why I seen unknown number), and then messages me a number to call. As I'm about to enter Sioux I decide to call the number, and within the first ring a man answers the phone. "How close are you?" He voice is sweet an light, very innocent sounding. "I'm about 10 minutes away still, what happened? Where's Jody?" I start to get upset, this can't be happening I can't lose another person that I swore I would protect. This is why I WORK ALONE.

The man on the other end can sense my concern getting greater, "I'm at the welcome sign entering Sioux, I'll explain soon. Don't worry." He hangs up, but at this point I'm an emotional mess. 'How could this have happened again, how could you let your guard down like this? AGAIN' so many questions run threw your head, but before you know it the sign comes into view. To which you see a very tall man standing beside the sign, he has long brown hair, and is wearing a red flannel with a truckers jacket, he's also seems quite fit from what it looks like underneath the jacket.  
As soon as I stop he runs to the passenger seat and jumps in, I start driving as soon as the door closes. 

"Drive to Harrisburg, and take 272nd Street out of town. I'll tell u when to turn. Also I'm sorry we have to introduce are selves like this, my name is Sam. Sam Winchester." I almost stop the car in shock, and he had to of seen the confusion on my face but I had to focus. "My name is Y/N/L/N, its nice to meet you." I hold my hand out to shake his and he accepts, his hands are huge compared to yours and alot ruffer than you anticipated. 

On the way there he explained what happened to Jody and his brother Dean (that must have been the person holding the phone), when they pulled into the driveway they were just coming from a werewolf hunt and wanted to see how Jody was doing with her own hunt. She explained it was horrible and asked them to stay for dinner to better explain why. They agreed, so she told them she needed to go get supplies for dinner, as she wasn't anticipating 2 more guest, but she never returned. That's when Sam and Dean knew something was wrong and immediately tracked her phone to a forest outside Harrisburg, but "knowing dean" (I don't know what that means), he decided to leave without Sam while he was stocking up in the basement. 

You shake your head "If your brother can't handle the heat why'd he go alone", Sam chuckles "Because he's head strong, he likes to think he can do everything on his own. Like Superman". Before you could question any further at how stupid his brother is, he tells you to pull over. It's game time. You see the tall man grab his duffel bag, but to your surprise he already has an angel blade. You don't normally see hunters this prepared, so this is a nice surprise. 

*5 Minutes Later*

You both follow the signal to a cave, it seems to have a fire lit inside so someones gotta be home. You look at Sam who is already looking at you, for some reason by looking at him you already know his next move, and follow with him. When you reach the entrance to the cave your both on opposite ends and look inside, at the end of it you see Jody and Dean. They seem fine, but then you see it. It's a Dijnn, all along your instincts were right and now because you didn't follow them Jody was endanger.

You shake your head, 'Focus' you tell yourself.  
Looking back up to see what Sam's next move is, he's gone. 'What the fuck?' You look back into the cave and he's halfway down the tunnel, he doesn't even bother looking back at you. 

You can now tell he's done this multiple times, and your mind wanders back to John Winchester. He was a great hunter and so proud of his boy's, but if this is his children, then that means there the epitome of soldiers. Warriors.


	5. The circle

You start making your way down the cave, trying to meeting Sam at the half way marker but something's off. Why hasn't he put Jody and Dean in a hallucinogenic sleep? That's when you see 2 more appear from the dark, this isn't a coincidence now. "So we're moving to Idaho tomorrow, with this said we need to act quickly. If these 2 here are hunters, that's gotta mean they brought more withem". He continues, "The rest will meet us there, I just hope they aren't having the same troubles as us".

'A group of Dijnn? Same set up, same MO, this has to be the same group of bastards from Maine.' You start getting angry, feeling the heat from your neck travel to your face, your now furious. But then it hits you 'This has been going on for weeks now, how is this..' All of a sudden you see Sam throw the angel blade killing the lone one to the right, to your astonishment the other 2 don't notice. When you go to look at him, again he's already beat you to the punch. Looking at you, you feel the signal and start advancing with him, with one swift move you creep up behind the Dijnn like in Assassin's Creed, stabbing them in the heart. 

You've never felt more intuned with another hunter before, every move he made... you could predict, every stare you understood the signal. It was a rush, but that rush was short lived when you see Jody and Dean start squirming. "Took you long enough" Dean's voice is very ruff, but smooth like whiskey if that makes any sense? You get a better look at the man, he has short brown hair, and his eyes (wow) almost emerald green. He's shorter than Sam but bigger in mass. "Yeah, well I needed to wait for Y/N" Sam is smiling at you but when you turn your attention back to Dean, he doesn't look amused in the slightest. "Well then, it took YOU long enough". 

*1 Hour Later* 

"So are y'all going to stay the night?" Jody passes around 3 beers, its 1:44am and frankly I'm to tired to drive anywhere. "Well, you bet I'm staying the night, probably get drunk and pass out on this couch!" Sam and Jody laugh, but Dean is stone cold. Every now and then you feel him staring at you, it's a different type of feeling you get, but when you go to look up on the other hand his eyes are already averted away from you, 'maybe I'm going crazy?' 

Your thoughts stopped when you hear Sam speak "Well, I don't know about Dean but I'd would love to stay the night" Dean pinches in "Yeah Jody, we'll definitely stay the night" he gives Jody a great big smile, but when he turns to you it fades to his stone cold expression.

You can admit, I don't know these people well, your not apart of 'the circle' but I didn't think Dean would hate me this much. But you can understand, since the rest of my family died I didn't really have anyone to converse with.. you were taught family comes first and to never trust anyone outside the circle. "So Y/N, any good hunting stories?" You shoot your eyes up to the group, you hadn't realized they we're talking about stories, let alone how long they've been talking for, or even how quiet you've been for the duration of the time. 

"Umm, not really. I don't have any great stories, I don't consider hunting to be 'Great' so I just try to push the memories out of my head". The room goes silent 'God Y/N, way to kill the mood' I wish I could hit myself in the head right now!  
"I understand", Your eyes shoot up to Dean. His eyes are a bright green, probably the brightest eyes you've ever seen. Everyone is looking at you now, these people are hunters just like you. They understand the pain and emotion that goes into hunting, and frankly it's nice to be around people who understand.

You go quiet again, and start to think how long it's actually been since being in a group of people talking about hunting, and drinking a cold one: (Flash back to 2014) "So here I am, my balls are about to be chopped off by this demon fucker when dad comes in and ganks the bitch" I shake my head. "Oh my god Jake! Poor dad, needing to look at your..." I start pretending to gag. "Okay look, he didn't see anything. RIGHT DAD", Our father walks into the room " No, I saw the whole thing, this big!" He uses a Tik Tack. You look to your brother, "So that's why you've never gotten laid! It makes so much sense now!" Jake rolls his eyes.  
I miss the old days..

"Y/N?" Sam calls your name. Again you look up to everyone staring at you, this isn't your place, you don't belong is this group of people. You work alone. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just tired, I think I'm gonna head to bed." Sam an Jody give a concerning look, "Are you sure?" Sam asks. "Yeah, why don't you stay down here. We're just about to start a game of Uno" Jody holds the card deck up. 

You feel bad, "No it's okay, I just really need some sleep" Standing up from your seat they all stare at you, "I'll see you tomorrow morning!" You call out trying to making your way out the room, but all you feel is their eyes boring holes into your back.


	6. In trouble

You hear the group laughing from down the hall almost shaking the whole house, but here you are; laying in your bed depressed. Sure you could go down the hall and join, but that would make you even more sad and suspicious as to why you left in the first place. You pull your wallet out, taking the one photo with all your family together out of it. You miss your Dad, Brother & Uncle. You feel yourself starting to tear up. 

'Fuck emotions, fuck everything in between' You try becoming angry, trying to consume the sadness. 'I can't stay in this house, I can't listen to them any longer, maybe I should go on a walk'. Thankfully your on the first floor so you decide to just open the window and hop out, instancely the cold air hits your face calming you down quite a bit. The snow is slowly falling from the sky making a beautiful scenery amidst the bright white moon, you lean against the house pulling out a cigarette to try and calm your nerves more. This is perfect, me, myself, and I. No one to worry about, not a care in the world. 

"Y/N, stop smoking! Your gonna get cancer." Your brother screams from his car, it's a summers afternoon and the sun is just going down. "BITE ME, you smoke weed! What's the difference!" you start laughing. We just returned back from Canada, a buddy of dad's needed help killing a vampire nest. We had free time so why the hell not? "WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?" He's a little pissed now "YOURS HAS RAT POISON! Mine is all organic" I take one giant pull and blow it in his direction, he gives a disapproving look "Okay! Have fun tar lungs!" 

Just as the memory ends, you realize the smoke is already dead. After searching for another, you realize your out of smokes 'Fuck, I knew I should of bought another pack before coming back here'. Looking into the guest room, the hall light is still off. 'I have enough time to go to the convenience store, I'll be back in 5min top!' 

Looking around the house, you see the living room lights are on, 'there probably still drinking'. Thankfully the convenience store is to the left making it easy to avoid the front of the house. 

*3 Minutes Later*

Walking down the road to the store you can almost see it, but something seems off, like your being watched. You feel a pit in your stomach start to form when you hear noises start coming from a couple bushes behind you, but you instantly shut it down trying to push your fears into logic 'I'm in the country so its normal to hear noices like that. Stop trying to always picture a hunt". Being a hunter makes you question every noise, so it's not a surprise when the littlest noise gets you rilled up. 

Trying to push it aside, you keep walking along but now the noise is getting louder, 'okay maybe I should pick up the pace'. I start jogging but the noises are right behind me now, so mustering all the aggression I have, I decide to confront who or whatever it is. 

But when you decide to turn around, it's to late.


	7. I'm alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm alive, how is this even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday! I've been so busy with school work that I forgot to post... anyways here's a chapter!

I tried fighting, but they were to strong. We weren't careful like we thought because the Dijnns found us, or well at least me. They kept hitting me and didn't even bother putting me under hallucinogenics, they wanted me to suffer, to which I did. This is what I deserve anyways, for weeks I've been surpeessing my feelings about what happened in Maine, trying to cover up my feelings. I deserve to die. 

As soon as I start coughing up blood, they disappear. Probably thinking after the one stabbed me pretty good, I'll die here on the concrete. But for once during these fucked up past few years, I feel at peace. I know heaven exists, I know there's a light at the end of the tunnel, and if I do die tonight then so be it. I can see my family again.  
I start going in and out of conscience, I feel myself floating on air, I feel calm, and I'm at peace. 

*2 Days Later*

'Oh fuck.. my head' The pain is unimaginable, I can feel my heartbeat in places I shouldn't be. 'Wait does this mean I'm alive?' I shoot my eyes open, but the pain my eyes feel are way worse compared to my head. I can barely see, but I make out the light that's above me, bright and florescent. I take a quick whiff of the air, it smells of old man spice, whiskey, with a tint of rubbing alcohol. I open my eyes again, to which I can see better now. 

I'm in a bedroom, but not just any bedroom. Looking around I see weapons on the walls, a couple of shotguns, machetes, a demon blade, etc. This isn't a normal bedroom, this is a hunters bedroom, and I need to get out of here. Pulling the blanket off you see the damage that was done that night, your only in a sports bra and shorts but you don't care because, all the stab wounds, cuts, bruises. You are not in any shape to walk out that door, hell you could barely move, but before you could even question yourself even further the door handle starts to open. 

Covering yourself back up and closing your eyes, 2 people walk in, "I called Cas letting him know what's going on, hopefully he gets his ass over here and heals her before it's to late", is that Dean? "Her vitals are fine, she should be fine until Cas gets here, I just don't understand what she was doing" oh my gosh, I'm with Sam & Dean. "Beats me, but she should have stayed at Jody's. It was stupid of her going out alone like that" 

They keep bickering for a while longer but decide to part ways, Dean walks up to the left of the bed, but Sam leaves the room. I can tell it was Dean because the smell of whiskey and.. oh my god, I'm in Dean's room. "Don't worry, Cas will be here soon" Is he talking to me? "I just don't understand why'd you went alone like that, one of us could have went with you" there's a long pause, I start breathing heavier. "I'll sit by your side until Cas gets here, just don't do anything stupid until then." He laughs to himself, but places his hand on yours. It's weird feeling another human touch your skin, you've been alone for so many years that if you were 'awake' the thought of what to do in this situation, I would be so awkward.. I can talk to people normally, but like I've said before feelings aren't my forte, including when a man places his hand on yours. Before you know it though, the medication they've been giving you kicks in making you drift back asleep, but to your surprise Dean keeps holding your hand.

*7 Hours Later* 

Your woken up to pain shooting everywhere in your body, it feels like lightening is striking every place those bastards decided to hit & stab. But as soon as the pain stopped, you jolt up. Your ready for the pain while jolting up, but nothing happens, 'What the..' you open your eyes to a man in a trench coat wearing a suit, he has short brown hair with ocean blue eyes. "Your healed now" this must be Cas, looking around the room you see Sam and Dean also. But damn, they look tired. 

Looking into the mirror beside you, to your astonishment everything is healed. No pain, scarring, and your alive. Hell probably healthier than before, "Who are you?" I ask the man, "I'm an angel of the lord, my name is Castiel".


	8. Authors Note!

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my stories, I was hoping to bring a smile to y'all faces during quarantine. Sadly, my Wifi is down and that's why I haven't been posting. My Wifi provider practically shut down and only allows workers to see 1 to 2 people a day, and we're way below on the list. I won't have WiFi for a while, but I promise I will continue the story! (I'm parked in a McDonald's parking lot writing this, don't worry I'm safe!) 

I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! And that your family members are okay as well! I'll post as soon as I can! (I would have posted today but I have everything on my laptop ☹)


End file.
